Feature Comics Vol 1 65
Supporting Characters: * Martha Roberts Antagonists: * * Slitz * Ratty * 3rd henchman Other Characters: * Perry Van Rakish ** many party guests * Van Rakish private cops, at least four * First Liberty private cops, at least seven Locations: * Van Rakish Estate * First Liberty Bank Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis2 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer2_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler2_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker2_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn | StoryTitle3 = Big Top | Synopsis3 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Bernard Dibble | Inker3_1 = Bernard Dibble | Appearing3 = | Writer4_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler4_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker4_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle4 = Zero, Ghost Detective: "The Man Nobody Loved" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Eloise, a vampire Other Characters: * Amos Trentwell Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Blimpy: "The Mechanical Gangster" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Sy Reit | Penciler5_1 = Al Stahl | Inker5_1 = Al Stahl | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tabby Tyler Antagonists: * The Mechanical Gangster Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Lala Plaooza | Synopsis6 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Bernard Dibble | Inker6_1 = Bernard Dibble | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza | Writer7_1 = Frank Borth | Penciler7_1 = Frank Borth | Inker7_1 = Frank Borth | StoryTitle7 = Spider Widow and the Raven: "There Ain't Gonna Be No Santa Claus" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Henry Shrivnell Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Inferior Man: "Painting the Moon Black" | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = Al Stahl | Penciler8_1 = Al Stahl | Inker8_1 = Al Stahl | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = Phil Martin | Penciler9_1 = Phil Martin | Inker9_1 = Phil Martin | StoryTitle9 = Swing Sisson: "The Plot to Dynamite the Clover Club" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Art King Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Spin Shaw: "The Fate of Kino" | Synopsis10 = | Writer10_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler10_1 = Bob Powell | Inker10_1 = Bob Powell | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Kino * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Rusty Ryan and the Boyville Brigadiers: "Enter Alababa" | Synopsis11 = | Writer11_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler11_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker11_1 = Paul Gustavson | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Boyville Brigade * Alababa * Pierpoint Lee Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * North Africa Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Also featured in this issue of Feature Comics were: ** Poison Ivy, by Gill Fox ** Skin Deep (text story), by Robert M. Hyatt ** Homer Doodle and Son, by Arthur Beeman | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #65 Feb 1943, entire issue }} Category:Christmas